Save Me
by Time-Masters-Apprentice
Summary: Training one second and falling through a portal the next. For the last 8 years my half life has never been normal, but this time it seems that a new story had just begun. Will life, the worlds, or even I be normal again. WARNING: OC CHARACTERS sorry I love ocs and Danny may be a little ooc! Like I said: SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I DONT OWN DP - Anyway: full summary: Amelia, Clockworks daughter, and Danny phantom/Fenton follows the purple cloaked ghost to a room. to a training room. "why are we here?"  
Amelia asked. "to train obviously." Danny said in a 'DUH' voice of tone. "exactly." Clockwork said simply. "Shall we get started?" they both nodded.  
30 minutes later:  
telekinesis gone wrong *trip* "Daniel!" "ahyahhh!" "Danny-"gone "NO! FATHER WHERE HAS HE GONE!" he looks at the portal to see where Danny was at " for once i dont know."

Claimed i own the story idea nd oc characters

follow me

_chapter 1_

_Deep down in the ghost zone contains the most powerful Ghosts of the deep dark zone. In the deep dark was a clock tower that contained a cloaked ghost Who occupy this tower._

_His name is chronos, but he is well known as clockwork, master of time. He looks into his time portal to see the young man of the age of twenty-three. He hasn't seen him in eight years today. Who knew the guardian of time was also the guardian of Daniel James Fenton. He looks over to Dan, an Alternate Version of Daniel from another timeline, Was stuck in the soup thermos, A fenton thermos._

_He shook his head in disappointment and turned to the portal again to Change the scene. It turned to a young girl stuck under a box house in the girl, Amelia, he believed her name was, a homeless young lady her Parents had died when she was six and refused to live with Anyone. She made her home with boxes and stray wood to keep out the rain._

_Oh wish, a wish, a simple wish. she wished for a home, a home that she can trust, a home she says she can go. In a home that she can live In. He smiled at her, Glad that Desiree didn't hear her. " Dear Amelia I hear your wish. I wish to help but..."He stopped and shook his head "I'm afraid it is too soon to Interfere."_

_He is then heard a bang, he turned around quickly, he sees the Thermos on the floor. He slowly makes his way twards it and picks it up. "Daniel masters I advise you to not do that. If you wanted to have the can Shocking you should already told me." with the Mischief in his eyes, he shook it with full force. When the noise inside stopped he slowly put the Thermos back on the table. He heard a growl Coming from Dan._

_"When I get out of here-"Dan started with venom in his voice only to have clockwork cut him off as he turned to the time portal._

_"Yeah, yeah When I get out of here you're going to wish that I have not been in this thermos. I've heard it a million times already, and I already know what you're going to say."He said as He rolled his eyes._

_He once again look at the young lady in the boxed home. She was no normal human she was... well... a special human with a gift that is. A Home is what you will have Amelia. You shall come here tomorrow with Amelia Johnson. My Amelia Clockwork._

_Amity park Alleyway 417_

_18:39-9:39pm - Amelia's POV_

_I could hear the Russell of the dried, dead leaves of the autumn night. I could hear music a block away from my alley way home. Boxes and Wooden slabs my home together. I was lonely when my parents died, And I refuse to go to the orphanage. I didn't trust anybody here on Earth, no not one...Well except for one. I wished that I could find somebody to come for me, but it was useless. I believed that Danny Phantom would come help a homeless girl like me but I lost hope years ago._

_I've been to the library and searched ghost history, something that interested me since I was eleven. I found one that was interesting, very interesting clockwork, master of time. I found it interesting that he controlled time. I hope that he could help me, but I know that there is nobody here to help me, I lost hope. I had read about a wishing ghost, but I made a mental note to myself tonight wish for anything out loud. Though I mumbled a wish that clockwork could help me._

_But here I am now under the wood and boxes of my home in the alleyway. Home, the only home I can afford. Free, with no money, no food, with no food, I'm so hungry. The only good thing I have had was the music, but It was either the songs my mother taught me Or the music down the block._

_I side with a single tear. I always cried myself to sleep At night. I saw it again, but softer this time then said single prayer "Oh dear lord, dear lord help me find clockwork. Clockwork, master of time. For my wish is to ask a few to either help me or kill me, but anyway it goes, I hope to find happiness." And with that said I fell asleep._

_Clock-tower- ghost zone_

_Clockwork's pov_

_I could hear Amelia's cry. Hearing her cry makes me want to comply to her wishes faster than I'm supposed to, but I must follow the time stream as I should. I could Sence a force of evil in the timeline. I knew she will find her powers too soon and it will be ok. "It seems you will be coming home sooner than later." I said to no one in particular. I could see her sleep, i saw a wisp of black wip past her box home, which resulted in it falling over. Just then a black and white blur followed after it. I realize that Amelia had woken up with a huge board of wood on her. I saw her panic as she saw the dark shadows ghost. It laughed and lounged forward at her. It was at the other end of the Alleyway. The closer It got, the more scared she feet... two feet... one foot- "NOOO!" she yelled as she put her hand out. The monster was going to use his tallens to cut off her arm, But before it could do so a bright Pulse of purple light shot out as she said - "STOP!" Just as she said it the purple engulfed her hand and the talents that was going to cut off her hand froze as if time stopped. "He is frozen. What did I do?" She asked herself while Looking at her hands._

_A young man around of the age of twenty three came down from flying with neon green eyes shooting her way."Who are you and how and why did you freeze time?" He asked her. I Laughed as Daniel took out the thermos And sucked the monster in it. " Why are you playing with clockwork's ability?"_

_Her eyes lit up As much as Daniels eyes was glowing, "You know clockwork?" she was getting excited now. "Can you take me to see him? Please!"_

_Daniel visibly flinched,"How does a mere human know about clockwork?"he asked her._

_"Uh, just because I'm homeless doesn't mean I'm stupid!", That question threw her off. She then asked "why is it why is time frozen if I'm a human?"_

_'You are a human with a gift of time control, Amelia', I thought to myself._

_"That I don't understand", he paused, "I'm just a human with Ghost powers given to me through an accident",Daniel mumbled to himself, Though accidentally said it too loud for Amelia to hear. I just shook my head at his mistake to tell his secret that the other humans weren't supposed to be aware of until about a year or two._

_Now she was really excited that she practically yelled, "ooh my goodness Phantom is a human with powers!",Daniel tried to calm her down. It worked but now she was confused about her own Powers again. "how is it the fact that I suppose time but you are still able to move? And how do i unfreeze time?" she asked as Daniel pulled out something._

_"By this",he pulled out a medallion that I gave him about a week ago, "clockwork gave it to me."He started to look around. Mostly for me. "C'mon clockwork." I knew what he wanted so I tapped the button on my staff and unfroze time. A bug hit him on the face and he flinched. "Owe! Thanks clockwork.",He said as if talking to me in person._

_"Ah well that answers both of my questions about the power of time" She meant it as 'this power of mine' ah well._

_"Yeah well you're coming with me.",Daniel said as he pushed the thin sheet of wood off of her._

_"Whoa! What makes you think that I'm coming with you?",She yelled at him._

_He started to walk off before turning around to smile at her, "Oh I think you're like where I'm taking you."_

_"Where are we going? I don't trust anybody or ghost!"_

_Daniel sighed " You'll see. Now c'mon, you will not be disappointed." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take._

_"Fine but i still don't trust you.",she said as she took his hand unsure if she was supposed to or not._

_"C'mon.", he said as he made a portal into the ghost zone._

_The portal in front of me disappeared into a mirror, as it disappeared I saw Daniel and Amelia go through the portal he had made, and disappeared into the zone._

_Yes, everything is as it should be._

_-Ghost Zone-_

_Danny's POV_

_I brought this girl to the ghost zone- though I never got her name. "Hey," I decided to ask. I kept forward though i decided to glance behind me to see her hanging onto my foot absently and looking off into the zone._

_"Hmm?", she asked while she was still looking around the zone._

_" Well I was just thinking about what I was doing, but then I realized that i had never caught your name."_

_She looked up to me and held a solemn face. "It's Amelia, just Amelia." She looked up at me with no emotion and then a sudden expression of fear " LOOK OUT!" She pointed to the opening postal that I haven't realized was there. The next thing I know I had hit something that knocked me out. I can hear Amelia panic and call my name._

_i'll put up another one tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2  
FATHER CLOCK_

_Danny's pov_

_I could hear Amelia call my name, Slowly but surely I could get up, But when I heard her scream i got up so fast that i had hit my head on the top bar and with that i had looked around and realized that we was at clockworks tower. i heard her yell at someone and i ran towards it. i ran into the room and saw clockwork standing in front of Amelia. "dang it clockwork why are you scarring her?" _

_he looked to me with innocence in his eyes " I didn't apparently I have a ghost spider in my room and she flipped out" he gave me his winning amused grin and i frowned. _

_"you have to get your comedy somewhere huh?", I asked with laughter, but then i frowned at him again, and turned around to find my head to hit another bar." ow what the-"i started only to be cut off by clockwork.  
_

_"don't finish that sentence Daniel."_

_I decided I wanted to play stupid and smiled sheepishly "finish what?"_

_he smiled "exactly. now introduce me to your little friend. I was confused on who he was talking about, but then he poked his staff to the fainted girls shoulder.  
_

_" OW! What the heck was that for?" I yelled at clockwork._

_"Daniel, I'm not the one that hit you. Now are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Amelia woke up confused and looked up at me sheepishly  
_

_"sorry." she said to me and I nodded,but I was still in pain. She then looked up to see clockwork floating in front of her . She stiffened and looked towards me and back to clockwork. A hard stare replaced the fear she was holding onto, but i could feel her anger, worry, and fear. she opened and closed as if she wanted to say something, but then closed her mouth and growled then said, "Who are you and why did you bring us here?" she then realized the staff in his hands, she looked up at him with pure curiosity." who are you?" she got up and walked towards him. I didn't know what she wanted, but I grabbed at her arm but missed as she made her way towards clockwork. She looked at his face then looked at his staff then held out her hand and asked, " May I?"_

_he smiled and held it out for her to grab. "I don't see why not." she grabbed the staff gently from his grasp and examined it. her eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. only thing that surprised me was that the fact that her hair turned a silvery white with only a bundle of golden brown, and because it happened so fast she haven't realized it. The second thing was the single word that was spoken as she examined the staff further._

_Clockwork_

_She said that again and held the staff close and- hugged it? A single tear fell and looked up at him and said, "Clockwork, master of time. His staff, a give away. your clockwork aren't you?"_

_his smile held its promise and he nodded. I stood up and went towards her and clockwork, "clockwork what are we to do about her powers, and now her hair" the last statement was an after thought. she turned to me with confusion evident upon her face as she held the staff tightly in her right hand and had her left on her head.  
_

_"What do you mean by my hair?" she pulled her bangs down to her eyes and gasped, resulting in her dropping his staff. she quickly got out of her shock and pulled her hand out to catch it but missed the chance. she pulled out her hand out into the same manner as the monster that tried to hurt her, but she didn't say anything, and like last time a purple light paused time. She stood there dumb founded and confused that she didn't even see clockwork walk by and hand the staff to her and walk back to the time portal that he was looking into. Amelia turned around to face clockwork and handed him his staff back. he turned to her with the smile intact.  
_

_"Thank you Amelia. Now in return I give you this." he said as a portal popped up and a black box with a silver and purple bow on it. I have one for Daniel too." ,and with that a black and white box with a green bow on it came out of the portal. he handed them to us and said "Here, these are for my new residents of the clock-tower. "Both Amelia and I were confused on what these were for. Clockwork floated over from his position and came towards me. "these are for you two because you two play a key roll here in the clock-tower, and you, Daniel, are my new apprentice, and will help me maintain the timeline as it should, and Amelia, you wished for a home and now you have one." That got her really excited, but then worry came over her features. clockwork cut in before she could do or say anything he interrupted her in saying, "no Amelia, Desiree did not hear you say your wish. I merely thought about it, and only if you want I'll give you my name as Amelia Clockwork. Now if you want to go upstairs on the on the third door on the right and get dressed,but if you want you can open your present now._

_"Wow! A gift from the master of time himself! This has got to be the best day of my life!" Amelia yelled as she shook the box.  
_

_Clockwork smiled as I shook my box too see if I can hear anything inside. My neon green eyes lit up as i opened my gift first. I pulled out a black and green cloak with a white hood. The insignia was a 'CD'. 'Hmm, must be my new name here...' I was confused for a second, but then I just went with it. The next item i pulled out was a necklaced medallion with the same 'CD' initials on it. It was green and black with white letter outlining and silver chain. Next was a pair of black and green steeled towed combat boots and a white and green belt. the last item was weird, but not the unique type of weird, but it was at the bottom of the the box. It was a staff like clockworks, but instead of the 'w' shaped clock holder thingy, it was crescent moon shaped, and held a replica of his mini clock... I looked up to him and nodded my thanks with a smile. _

_He understood and moved towards while Amelia gesturing his hand to her gift that was awaiting to be opened. Her excitement was cooled then, so now she can open her gift with out ripping it apart. I smiled at the thought. she genitally unwrapped the box of normal size and took out a light purple cloak - just about a shade lighter than Clockworks- and it had an hourglass charm to hold it together. The inside was black, same as mine. The next items were purple and silver steel towed combat boots, and a silver chained belt. She gave him a smile and then looked down at the rest of the accessories, which contains of a purple and black hourglass headband with a matching ponytail scrunchie. Next was a silver and black hourglass charm hung innocently on a golden chain. A pair of earrings held her new __initials _of ' AC'. The next items were a lone hourglass charm with a clock in the middle of it, and a diamond ring to signalize her birthday of April 22, and last was a staff that was of a hourglass and clock like her lone hourglass on her belt. 

_She was excited about the gifts that her new father has given her, that she almost fainted, again...I would if I was in her condition..., and smiled up at him. I knew what she was going to ask him so I smiled too, but what I didn't expect the surprised expression upon his face when she gave him a hug, which resulted in him dropping his staff. Only that resulted in knocking over Dan. I could hear muffled cursing coming from the closed container, which made me smile at his stupidity...AH well...  
Clockwork picked up his staff off of the ground and also smiled at the container. Noticing that Amelia was still hugging him, he decided to hug her back. That was when she asked, " What should I call you, now?"  
_

_He looked down at his daughter and said, "Anything you want."_

_Amelia smiled and hugged him tightly." Alright I'll call you Father Clock. How's that?"_

_he hugged her so tightly that I thought he was going to send her to oblivion. " I love it.", he said as she tried to gasp for air.  
_

_*GASP*" DADDY YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" he smiled sheepishly at her, and she returned the favor._

_"Sorry. Now how about you two go upstairs and get dressed because we will be having some guests." he said as he turned to one of the many portals of time.  
_

_Amelia and I nodded our heads and spoke in unison, "Yes sir, Clockwork/ father." as we went to our separate rooms to get dressed._

_Clockwork's pov_

_As I watch the time portals I had to realize that I had a new apprentice and Daughter. A daughter. I never thought that I would have one. As I got finished with the thought my guests came in. "CLOCKWORK!" the first one bellowed. " There's a child with your time abilities." the second one stated calmly," what are we to do about it?" he tried to calm his brother down to the voice tone that he had, but it had no effect. "WE SEE THAT THIS CHILD IS A NUANCE AND IT SHALL BE DESTROYED!" he growled. I felt a little anger towards him, but held it back.  
_

_Sadly that was when Amelia came down the stairs " Daddy! This outfit is awesome! I love what the headband did to my ha- " she stopped when she saw the observants. " Ah am I interrupting something?"_

_"THE CHILD!" the first observant yelled while pointing a finger at her._

_She flinched but then smiled, "Ya know that if you point at someone, you still have about four more pointing at you." I smiled at the 'matter- a- factually' comment._

_"YOU CAN KILL HER! GET RID OF HER! SO THAT SHE MAY NOT TAMPER WITH THE TIME STREAM!" Amelia stood still of the order that was made of to get rid of her._

_" Clockwork was you going to get rid of me for the fact that I'm a different human being? Or maybe the fact that that I'm not human?" I flinched at her comment._

_N-no I love you and there is no one or nothing that there is that will hurt you! I promise." I turned to the first observant, " You are to not order me to kill my Daughter- " _

_"YOUR DAUGHTER WE DO NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE A FAMILY UNLESS WE SAY AN OK!" He was practically yelling in my ear. " WE DO NOT SEE A GOOD FUTURE-"_

_"That's right that is all you observants do is observe. Now leave, my answer is no for killing her. She is my daughter and I will love her as I will for my apprentice, Daniel."_

_" We are well aware of those facts and we shall take our leave." The Second __observant_ said.

_" Thank you" I Said as Amelia Gave me a hug._

_"Thank you Daddy for not abandoning me." She said as she hugged me once more. Amelia examined her hair, "What is with my hair, Father Clock?" I Smiled At the name again, "It is merely to hide the fact that you are a mere human. No I do not want to hide you, nor show you off, just as I said- Mere Human- and my new daughter at that."_

_She have her huge Smiled on, Showing her White Teeth, Pretty nice for a former, um, homeless girl._

_Oh ok all right, Daddy," She paused," Daddy," She Smiled again," I can get use to that."_

_Daniel Smiled at us." Look like Master Clockwork has some burred Treasure."_

_Little I know that my __ burred Treasure_ was going to be Discovered...

_oh my gosh I'm so sorry I got this here LATE... I'll do better tomorrow... good night/morning to u all !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3 Phantoms PT I

Three Days Later- No POV

"Daniel I have a task for you to help me with." The purple cloaked ghost said. He was heading outside of his tower with Danny following behind.  
"Yeah ok...what'cha need Master Clockwork?" Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Did you bring Amelia?" He turned around and held no expression upon his face, and when Danny didn't answer he let a smile slip his features. "No? Ah well...though I have a request that you have to help Amelia with her powers."  
"But I thought I already do that." He asked confused.  
"Yes, but I need you to teach her something that no other humans can do. Do you know what that is?" He knew what he was going to say so he held a serious posture with his arms crossed over his chest.  
Sadly that was not enough and Danny gave his smart remark. "Sing? Play horseshoes? Now... stop me when I'm close." He had to hold a laugh back, but didn't even try to not smile at the look upon his masters face.  
"Horseshoes? Ah never mind." He waved his hands in front of him.  
"So what is it?" He asked with with his arms crossed and held a smug look.  
Clockwork just rolled his eyes at Danny, "Fly. Humans don't fly, Daniel.  
"But I fly, and I'm human."  
No, but yes. As if you forgot you are a halfa and it is not to be explained because you already know... Anyway Amelia is no halfa. Though because of her gift it appears that way. Why is that? Well she appears human for one, so in a stressed point she fires off her powers without knowing it. So with the training she is getting, she will be better at her powers and she will be at the point where she can use her powers at any time and she will be at a higher power than I."  
"That still doesn't explain how she can fly." And he smirked as registered the last bit of information that was said. "So you say a mere human will be more powerful than you... that has got to suck."  
Clockwork ignored Danny and pulled out a mini watch that had a picture of Amelia in it. He closed it and looked up at Danny. "That is where you come in. You see as I said humans can't fly so you have to teach them to. And with Amelia's powers she is more eligible to fly and least fail at the task if taught right. As I said she is no halfa but she is able to do what other humans can't. As you humans call them as supernaturals." Danny sucked in a much needed breath after the long explanation that he just got, but before he could ask anymore a white haired young lady came out from the clock-tower.  
"Father Clock, what are we to do for our training today? More telekinesis? Uh, ooh how about more of that time freezing power? Oh-oh! How about I-" Before she could finish her father had cut her off.  
"Fly."  
"Pardon?"  
"I said that you was going to learn how to fly. Now stand by Daniel."  
She did so and looked up at Danny and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Uh Father, have you noticed that im a human!? I cant fly! HUMAN! CAN'T FLY!" She yelled at him, and he nodded his head.  
"Yes I'm very well aware of that fact." He said as he snapped his fingers and a green ectolaced rope tied around Danny and Amelia. Though this didn't go unnoticed by Danny.  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to help me fly huh? Nothing. Just because I'm a human with a 'gift' doesn't mean I can fly. That's not on my radar. I mean really what are you going to do? Push me?" She snorted as she joked about being pushed off of the edge of the island.  
"No actually I was going to tie you to a pole and leave you there until you learn to fly, or I could have tied you to one of the ghosts of the ghost zone... or I could push you." He smiled at the looks of them not believing him.  
"I would rather be stuck with one of the ghosts thank you." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. She didn't see the smirk that appeared on her fathers features as he floated over to her as he looked over to Danny and put a finger over his mouth to tell Danny not to say anything. Danny nodded in understanding his mentor as he went behind his daughter.  
He smirked and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Well two out of three isn't so bad now is it."  
"Huh?" She asked as she turned her head to him.  
Clockwork turned to Danny and said, "Be ready." Danny nodded in understanding. "Alright."  
Amelia was surprised at her fathers actions. "W-what are you doing!?"  
"Fly bye take one!" Clockwork said as he pushed Amelia off of the island. At first nothing happened because she was just floating there.  
Father what did you do that for-" she started to fall from fright of the fact that her father just pushed her off the island. "Yhaaaaaah!" She yelled as she fell, but suddenly jerked to a stop as she realized the green ectolaced rope tied around her waist.  
She growled low into her throat and yelled, "What the hell father!"  
"Amelia language. Besides you're the one that dropped yourself not me. Try to keep in your fear of falling. Falling is not the answer of the equation when you're flying. Focus on flying not falling. Daniel it's your turn, then Amelia I need you to focus upon your powers next. You are stuck with Daniel for the rest of the day." He said flatly as he awaited their response.  
"WHAT!" They yelled in unison.  
"Clockwork you can't be serious! I have to go home in five minutes and you expect me to bring a girl my age home?! What will my parents say? My sisters? What about Sam and Tucker? What do I tell them?" Daniel bombarded clockwork with questions. "I even have school, in what, thirty minutes?!"  
"Actually its forty-six minutes And twenty seven seconds."  
I don't care how much time I have left! Its the fact that I have a girl strapped to me and all I have to do is teach her to fly?! What time do I have to teach her to fly? And what do I do with her while I'm at school?"  
Easy, she will be enrolled into Casper high, and she will ne taking all your classes. She will learn quickly for the fact that she can see into the future. Though I would ask if you won't..." Clockwork trailed off, "that's cheating though."  
Amelia climbed up the rope and smiled. "Don't want to worry about me Father I am excited too go to school, through I have never been there." She got excited. "Ooh I can't wait! Lets go-" She paused and frowned. "Never mind I don't have any clothes."  
"You can use your clothes your in now."  
"But what about my hair? Its not human."  
Clockwork reached his hand out to Amelia's headband and took it off, and watched as her silver-white hair turned back to her honey Brown hair color but it still had a bundle of silver hair as if had reverted back (though Dannys is black to white- Amelias is Brown to silver so its not that reversed...) "I need you to take your hourglass off of your belt and set it at a curtain time and put it onto your headband. That is how long you have until your hair turns back to silver. Got it?"  
"Got it." She said as she nodded her head.  
"Also if you want you can take your ponytail holder out and use it as any thing you need so its actually more useful than just a mere scrunchie." Clockwork said as he smiled at her. Danny was still confused on why he had to drag a girl along with him, and with him at school. "What the hell clockwork! You didn't answer me on what I'm supposed to do about her being tied to me! SCHOOL! HOME! WHAT THE FUCK CLOCKWORK! ANSWER ME!" Danny waved his hands around frantically. He turned to see Amelia and clockworks amused expressions. "Take those smiles off your faces and help me!"  
"Daniel calm down please! You will figure it out later. Now I need you to take Amelia to your home, turn her invisible, and keep her in your living room until your mom comes in. Alright?"  
"Alright" they said in unison. Clockwork nodded his head at their agreement as he opened a portal to the front yard of Fentonworks.  
"Go through" clockwork said as the swirling mass of blue and purple mixed itself together as it made the circular portal a little bigger to go through it.  
"Alright clockwork I'll see you later today-"Danny said as he got through the portal with Amelia in tow.  
"No you won't" clockwork said as he closed the portal.  
"What do-" Danny asked as the portal finished closing. Danny clinched his fists and stormed on his porch annoyed and turned around to Amelia who held an unreadable expression, except for the glint of happiness and fear that was held within her eyes. "Your father is so damned annoying and unreadable that I can't even get a straight answer from him!"  
"Danny just calm down and turn me invisible so I can go in with you." She let the emotionless facade slip and frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean I am just like him in power and mind so I'm just as 'annoying and unreadable' as he is."  
Danny had his comebacks to prove her to prove her wrong. "Yeah? Well your adopted only because of your power to control time. Your just human with a gift of time. While I am a halfa and only have half humanity. And only give half of a damn about who you are-" he saw the sad look upon her face and matched it. He started to rub his neck nervously. "Uh I uh I'm sorry Amelia. I'm just kinda stressed about what I should do about you." He turned his head in time to feel an ecto ball hit he side of his head. "What the hell Amelia I said I was sorry!" He turned angry at her then look around her to see nobody around.  
"Danny I didn't do it, and I uh except your apology." She held her hands up in defense and looked around frantically for the source that had hit Danny with the ectoball. She pointed at him and smiled, "you deserved that though"  
He smiled sheepishly and said, "yeah I probably did." Then also started looking around. "Come out you coward! Ya know shooting from the bushes is against the rules of fighting! COME OUT" Danny yelled as he dragged Amelia along with him. "Can't you fly?!" Danny yelled at her.  
She yelled back at him. "I'm not a ghost idiot! I don't know how to fly! I'm a human! HUMAN!" Amelia yelled as she was being dragged across the lawn.  
"Well damn it Amelia imagine yourself flying and actually do it! Its not that hard!"  
"Yea ask that of a DODO!" She yelled as another shot had hit the rope that was close.  
"Ghost child! I see I've missed." The ghost said smugly as he crossed his mechanical arms.  
"Hey Skulker! Next time I want you to actually break the rope!" Amelia yelled at him. Both of the boys was surprised at her knowledge of skulker. She smiled sheepishly at them both. "I guess my powers are growing. Ha! Pretty good for a mere-" She stopped as she looked up at Danny with wide eyes as she saw as he covered her mouth. She had never let contact with anyone unless its a hug or a kiss on the cheek for her father, but for Danny to put his hand on her mouth, that was far. "What the hell was that for!"  
" just don't finish that sentence. That's the reason why he gave you that headband. PLUS this one is a gossip god. He is good for information and he will spread you- our secrets. Got it?" Danny said while he put his hand down to his side.  
"Got it. So what do we do about tin head over there?"  
"Ah him? I would say 'walk away' but he doesn't like to be ignored. So I guess we fight back."  
Alright but first I want to try a new power father had taught me yesterday. Seeing into the future." As she laughed she put her hands up and wiggled her fingers. "Lets go. Follow me." She said still laughing.  
Danny joked back. "Ha I don't think I have a choice." He let Amelia 'pull' him as he floated after her.  
"Ha! Your running away with your mate!?" They both didn't understand it as a question or a taunt to get them to fight.  
"He/she isn't by boyfriend/girlfriend!" They yelled in unison.  
"Then come fight me!"  
"Fine I will!" Danny yelled as he dragged Amelia along the grass once again.  
"Damn it Danny I can't fly!"  
"Ha! A ghost that can't fly! Even box ghost can fly! AND HE'S NOT EVEN SCARY!" He laughed at at her.  
"Hey I can fly you just can't hunt." That had shut him up as he stared down at her with disbelief as she saw that she had hit a nerve. "Hit a nerve minus?" She taunted as she said as she turned her back. "Come Daniel, I have no time for this!" She started to walk towards the front steps.  
"Hey girl-"  
"THE NAME IS AMELIA!" She turned around and shot him a glare. She regained her composure and smoothed out her cloak. "And plus I'm glad he gave me this headband for where nobody or ghost can figure me out to where I could get into trouble with father. Don't you agree Danny?"  
"Yeah that um will not end well..."  
"Shut your trap ghost child! Its between me and the new kid."  
Amelia turned her back once more. "Whatever. C'mon Danny we have to get to school." What she or Danny hasn't noticed was that skulker was thinking.  
'Both the ghost child and new kid said something about a headband, and what trouble they could get in if it was lost' he had gotten an idea and was getting ready to pull it, but was stopped as she pushed away from Danny.  
"Geeses Amelia clockwork put an echo rope on us for a reason. So after school I'll teach you to fly ok?"  
"Alright but don't stand so close to me."  
"Whatever"  
"So hey Danny what does this do?" She pulled out a metal container, pulled off the top, and pressed a green button. The light flashed as Danny had finally got the container from her. The light engulfed her, but didn't suck her in.  
"It's a Fenton thermos you trap ghosts in it.  
Skulker watched as they talked to each other. He sorted out what he just witnessed. 'A random new, uh, 'ghost' shows up, and said something weird about a headband. Then said something about clockwork. And she also didn't get sucked into the Fenton Thermos. What is with her? I'm gonna find out.' Skulker pulled out a mini missile and locked it on the headband that was upon her head. It hit its target but he still heard a screech come from her. 'Clank, clank, clank' goes the headband as he watches her hair turn from white- silver to honey Brown and a silver bundle. 'What the hell?' Was his thought as they looked up at him with disbelief.  
Amelia looked said she was going to cry. That was when they noticed the echo rope was gone. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SKULKER! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Amelia yelled at him with force. He smiled at his small victory.  
"No I didn't but whatever I did was worth the look upon your face." Be looked into his eyes as he expected rage, but instead found- fear. "What is to fear darling?" He tainted her.  
"My father is going to kill me" she whispered to Danny. "MY FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She yelled out to him.  
He laughed. "Pfft. Your already dead child!" He taunted some more.  
No she couldn't take anymore. "No stop!" She pulled her hand out, but of the purple light that was supposed come out, instead was a little spark, but nothing happened.  
She looked at her hand in disbelief. "No, no nononono!" A tear slipped her eyes. " NO! YOU! YOU BROKE MY HEADBAND!" Skulker flinched. "YOU DID! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR MY DEATH WITH YOUR OWN! YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST TO HURT ANYBODY ELSE!" She grabbed Danny and pointed to skulker. "FLY!" He did so and lifted off the ground.  
Skulker flew back from them. "No"  
"I don't have mercy for those who hurt me or others."  
"Fine so be it" Skulker charged an ectoball and threw it at her. He got both Amelia and Danny with only one one ball, but his victory was short lived as he saw only blood coming from Amelia as it mixed with Danny's blood and ectoplasm. He heard the two words that he was afraid of since he heard his name.  
"TIME OUT!"

I'll update later :3

PLEASE R&R!

GIVE IDEAS IF U HAVE ANY ILL BE SURE TO USE'EM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Phantoms pt II

Skulker's POV

"TIME OUT!"  
I was afraid of who this was after I killed the ghost child and girl. I didn't know what would come next so I sat -floated- there and waited for my fate to come and send me to oblivion. A clock-like portal opened and a purple cloaked ghost came out and looked around and spotted the two kids out cold. He didn't turn around as he levitated the two off the ground and brought them towards him. He hugged the corpse of the ghost child and new girl in his arms and as he did so, his aura grew with anger.  
I had the guts to approach him, surprised that I wasn't frozen. "A-re you o-ok?" My voice cracked because of his aura was so strong.  
"You killed them?" He asked calmly though his aura grew with more anger. "You killed my daughter and apprentice?" No answer "Did you or did you not?" He asked with more force as he turned to face me. I had no idea who he was until I saw his scar on his right eye. It was one of two scars that I knew of. Brothers of space and time. Xerox and Clockwork.  
I didn't answer him once again and he slowly levitated them back on the ground, not before he turned away, and using his energy to place a bed sheet beneath them. He turned to me once more and scowled. I flenched at how powerful the time master was putting off. I didn't want to find out how powerful the being in front of me can be, so I backed off.  
"Why?" He asked with a cold tone that would make a level nine ghost go onto hiding.  
It held hurt and I thought he was going to eliminate me from the timeline. I went to apologize but he cut me off. "No I'm sorry I yelled at you. I knew my daughter was going to die by your hands, but" he sighed "the fact that she was just got to me." His staff disappeared out of his hands and replaced by a magenta blaze.  
I panicked and flew back some." W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously. I saw him swirl the energy around his hand. He threw it upwards and the mist flew towards me. I tried to dodge it, but it followed me and it circled around my head. "Again what are you doing?" I said with a firm voice this time.  
"Merely keeping your memory in tact so you know not to attack my daughter. She is a human as you can see and I would advise you not to hunt her. Yes she and Daniel are rare but I want you not mess with these two."  
He once again made a magenta colored mist and repeated the steps in his left hand, and formed his staff in his right. He threw the mist up once again, and pressed the button on his staff quickly enough for the mist to spin. "Rewind!" was the single word that was spoken to where all went back to where I hit the ghost child in his head with an ecto blast, except I won't hit him this time around.  
He looked at me with a serious expression and his staff once again out of his grasp. "Skulker, I want you to not mess with Amelia or Daniel, and if you mess with them I WILL know. Now I will be on my way. The kids need to go to school and Daniel needs to train her to fly so-" I cut him off by a stupid question that couldn't wait.  
"What do you mean 'special'?"  
He just smiled as he closed the portal that he was going to go through. My eyes narrowed, 'What is he smiling about?'  
Ah Skulker you are always the one to get information though I'd advise you not to tell anybody or ghost. Understand?" I nodded. "Now as you know Amelia is my daughter for some time now."  
"How long?"  
"About three days." I nodded again. "Now may I finish?" I nodded once more. "Alright. Where should I begin?" He asked me.  
"Oh- I- uh," I studdered. "The beginning I guess." He nodded. He made sure the time was still frozen before he spoke. "Alright. When Amelia was born and put into a basket for her mother to retrieve her. Well an unknown creature and sprinkled a silver powder upon her heart for when her mother and whoever she touches her she can see the persons history, and if needed she can manipulate their memory into a blur. Anyway, when her mother had touched Amelia, the poor baby cried because she saw her mother's fate. Same happened with her father. They were on their way to a convention site when a black Shadowed figure shot past them making her father swerve off of the road and into a nearby construction site and knocked over an unstable board and the roof of the car caved in to where they was nearly crushed to death though before they could get out of the car the half built building collapsed and completely crushed her parents. So when she heard over the radio that somebody died in a car crash as to not give the details and Amelia thought nothing of it because she knew her parents would be home. She stayed at home for a week, but saw no sign of them." He sighed from the detailed explanation. "The child services found out that the deceased couple had a young daughter of the age of six. They came to take her away but she bit the lady that had her in her arms and she refused to go to the orphanage. I felt pity for her though I can't interfere in her life until Daniel brought her to me. She lived on the street for ten years and lived off of her voice for money. When her voice was lost for two weeks she couldn't do anything for food so the day before she became my daughter she had gotten it back and the next day the showed figure tried to kill her too, only to be stored by her new found gifts."  
I looked down at the young girl that had lost so much,probably her whole life. I felt bad for hurting her so I used my energy into a small ball of ecto laced string. I focused some more to where the laced turned to a silver chain. I focused it and made sure that there was a few laced diamonds. Next was a purple clock that had laced diamonds to make the hands of it. I don't use this type of energy unless an emergency. I held it out for clockwork to take.  
"For me?" He said sarcasticy, though I played along.  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"No you should give it to her yourself because you attacked her." Silence. "What about Daniel?"  
I grumbled. "What about him?"  
"Well you killed him too."  
"Yeah so?"  
"I'll leave him alone." Pause. "For now."  
"Alright. Make the right choices." And with that he made a portal to his tower. Time resumed.  
"Skulker!" The young girl yelled. I looked down to see an ectoball coming towards me. I knew the turn of events, so before they could attack any more I pulled my hands up in surrender. "Wait whoa! i have to deliver something. I have a gift for Amelia for what I have done to her. I killed both you and the ghost child at one point and I came to apologize and to make amends with you two." I wanted see if they would take it or not. She taped Danny on the shoulder. He shook his head and she poked him and he sighed. He flew up to me and she spoke.  
"Stalker! Why are you trying to make amends with the one you had hunted?"  
"It's Skulker, human child. And I owe debt to you I have killed once before." I explained.  
She looked at me confused. "Human? Killed? Debt? Owe? What for?" She started to panic.  
"I-I'm dead! I'm going home to see if father knows about this!"

I got irritated at this annoying girl and threw the pocket watch at her and it hit her in the head while knocking her unconscious. Danny looked at me annoyed. I smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He smirked at me. "that actually helped because she kept dogging me out about how she i was supposed to help her fly-long story no time to tell. anyway got to go!" and with that he picked up Amelia , went intangible,and flew inside the house. into the ghost zone,probably.

Any ideas will be taken greatfully and will be used^-^


End file.
